


Crystal Sailors: The Birth of The Legendary Soldier

by Crystal_Knight



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Knight/pseuds/Crystal_Knight
Summary: A Crystal War erupts on the Crystal Moon of the Andromeda Galaxy & Princess Crystallina, the Chosen One flees to earth to keep her safe in the most unlikely place... Also, the Crystal War descends to earth & Sailor Moon finds herself in a battle she knows nothing of, could Sailor Moon be the Legendary Soldier predicted on the Crystal Moon? Stay there and find out!





	1. The Beginning of The Crystal War!

Kurisutaru Sera: Sono Tanjou No Sono Densetsu-teki Senshi  
Crystal Sailors: The Birth of The Legendary Soldier

PROLOGUE:  
“THE BEGINNING OF THE CRYSTAL WAR!”  
By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series “Crystal Sailors and original  
rewrite "Crystal Princess”

Notes 1: This takes place after Sailor Moon R Episode 88.  
Sarah appears later on in the series.

PROLOGUE: THE BEGINNING OF THE CRYSTAL WAR

It was the middle of the night. All was quiet. The town's people had gathered  
because a wonderful event had taken place. It wasn't often that events like this  
take place. The three people gathered near the gates of the Crystal Moon Palace.  
They were discussing the birth of twins. The proud mother to be was Princess Crystalia.

"Is it true that Princess Crystalia gave birth to twins?"

An old woman asked intently on the event that had taken place.

"Yes! That's right. All the merchants at the market place are all the buzz about this event.  
They can't sleep!"

The Merchant spoke in a jolly tone. Nothing like this had taken place in ages.

"When will they announce the birth to all the people?"

Another person asked about the birth of the twins.

"I don't know, however I hope they announce it soon. The suspense is killing me!"

The old woman replied to the merchant's reply.

At the palace, the doctors noticed that the eldest child, a girl, was suffering mysteriously.  
This had never happened before like this in all the history of the royal family.

"The eldest child is suffering mysteriously and we don't know what it is that's causing it."

One of the doctors announced. The queen whose name was CrystalRuby entered the room and the doctor  
bowed to her.

"The eldest child seems to suffer mysteriously and we don't know why."

The doctor explained the situation to the queen and she had an idea.

"I may know of an idea that will help the baby. I shall return."

Queen CrystalRuby announced and she left the room and entered the White Room and there on a pedestal  
was the Momoirozuishou, a crystal of unbelievable power. The queen picked up the Pink Crystal and the  
pedestal vanished and the queen left the White Room with the treasure of the Crystal Moon. She returned  
to where the doctor was. She spoke.

"This is old legend, it says that if a child is suffering mysteriously, that the Momoirozuishou shall descend  
and connect with the child proving her energy. Shall I proceed?"

The queen asked the doctor.

"Please proceed."

The doctor agreed and queen CrystalRuby walks up to Princess Crystalia and she speaks.

"My daughter, legend states that if the child is suffering from a mysteriously that I should bring our treasured  
Pink Crystal to your child and if the Pink Crystal glows and the baby sheds crystallized tears, that she is the  
Chosen One that will unite with the Mysterious Legendary Soldier foretold in prophecy. My daughter, shall I proceed?"

The queen explained to her daughter about the Pink Crystal.

"Please mother. I will try anything."

Princess Crystalia answered and wanted to try using the Pink Crystal on the eldest child whose name was Crystallina.  
Queen CrystalRuby brought down the Pink Crystal to Princess Crystallina and the Pink Crystal glowed furiously and  
the baby Princess Crystallina shed crystal tears and they knew that this baby girl was the fabled chosen one mentioned  
in prophecy.

"Congratulations my daughter, your eldest child is the chosen one."

Queen CrystalRuby told her daughter and she turned to the doctors and spoke to them.

"Doctors, this is the promised Chosen One who will one day unite with the Legendary  
Soldier. The Chosen One has been born! It's a glorious day for our kingdom."

Queen CrystalRuby announced to the doctors. The queen turned back to her daughter.

"My daughter Crystalia, good news, your eldest daughter is the promised Chosen One. She can use the Momoirozuishou.  
She'll need this now to keep her alive. I think it will be best if she was in your arms. Have you come up names  
for these new born twin girls?"

The queen asked Crystalia.

"Yes mother. The oldest will be called 'Crystallina' and the youngest will be called 'Clearina.' I hope you like  
the names that I picked out."

Princess Crystalia told her mother and her mother smiled.

"Yes, my daughter. Wonderful names for such beautiful babies. You should spend time with your babies so they will bond  
with you. The Pink Crystal will keep Princess Crystallina alive. The Crystal is now hers."

Queen CrystalRuby explained to Crystalia.

"Yes mother."

Crystalia nodded and Crystalia fell asleep holding her new born babies. Outside on the balcony of the Crystal Moon Palace  
stood Neeblix and Nitara Nori. Nitara Nori had very dark hair and held a staff in her hand. Neeblix was an old wizard and  
he too had an staff in his hand. Nitara spoke to the town's folk.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please."

Crystal Sailor Destiny speaks. The crowd quiets down. She speaks again.

"Princess Crystalia, the daughter of Queen CrystalRuby and heir to the throne had about 40 minutes ago, given birth to  
Identical Twin Girls. The oldest weighing four pounds and seven ounces, the name given is Princess Crystallina, future heir  
of the Crystal Moon Kingdom and the promised Chosen One, the younger girl, weighing four pounds and two ounces, the name  
given is Princess Clearina. The baby girl, Princess Crystallina responded to the Pink Crystal and shed Crystal Tears!  
The 'Crystal Princess' has been born! Our kingdom today rejoices at the birth of the Chosen One!"

Crystal Sailor Destiny announces. The crowd goes wild at the news.

FIFTEEN YEARS LATER....

Princess Crystallina the Crystal Moon Princess met with Prince Cedrick. He loved her very much. Nothing else mattered when  
it came to protecting her. They were promised to wed. He was her suitor and protector. He achieved enlightenment and became  
Prince Echoheart or also known as the Crystal Knight. His armor was black, but because he achieved Enlightenment, his armor  
reflected the light and energy from Princess Crystallina's Pink Crystal. His armor glowed a pink color. He didn't care for pink  
but Crystallina loved it. Princess Crystallina had beautifully turquoise blue hair. Her hair was long and her hair was in Odangos.  
Princess Crystallina was the Chosen One, the one who would unite with the fabled Legendary Soldier. No one knew where this  
fabled Legendary Soldier was. The wizards of the kingdom knew it wasn't on the Crystal Moon. Princess Crystallins's beauty  
wasn't like any other girl and she could stand in a crowd. Crystallina wore a long princess dress with blue accents at the top.  
Her mother Queen CrystalStar came running.

"Cedrick! Trouble approaches, the Ice Kingdom is returning, please take Princess Crystallina and tell her about the prophecy  
of the Chosen One. Hurry!"

Queen CrystalStar told her. Prince Cedrick replied,

"Yes, your majesty. Come Princess."

Prince Cedrick obeyed the Queen and to Princess Crystallina to a safe place.

"Please listen to me Princess Crystallina, my Odango Atama, trouble brews on the horizon and your life is in danger! Your  
mother the queen had told the people here that you are the fabled Chosen One who will unite with the fabled Legendary Soldier.  
Evil ones from the Ice Kingdom are here to end your life. This may be a shock to you, but you are not human. You have powers  
and abilities that no one has. You are an heaven;y being. You can wield the Pink Crystal and the Pink Crystal can restore and  
maintain your lifeforce energy. If your lifeforce energy is ever drained, you will die! The Crystal War has begun. This is a  
war over you and your Pink Crystal. Both you and your sister are in danger! Please stay here and remain safe. I shall return.  
I promise you that."

Prince Cedrick told her and he turned to go to the fray when they heard a scream.

"MOTHER!"

Princess Crystallina yelled in horror of the screams she heard. Both Princess Crystallina and Clearina ran to their mother.

"My daughters listen to me now. Our Kingdom is doomed. Crystallina, you must take your court to Earth. There you must fulfill  
the prophecy of the Chosen One. You must place yourself in hibernation in a human girl that is the promised Legendary Soldier.  
You and her won't be able to defeat the Ice Kingdom separately, but one day the Momoirozuishou be formed again and you and  
the Legendary Soldier will become one. She will absorb you into her body with the Pink Crystal to save her fragile life. You  
will have to help her Crystallina, so she can win against the Ice Titan."

Queen CrystalStar told her twin daughters.

"MOTHER, THERE MUST BE ANOTHER WAY! THE HOLY LAWS HERE ON THIS MOON FORBIDS THAT I MINGLE WITH A HUMAN GIRL! IF I DO THAT,  
THE HUMAN GIRL WILL BE UNSTABLE AND WILL SUFFER GREATLY BECAUSE OF ME! PLEASE MOTHER, THERE'S GOT TO BE ANOTHER WAY!"

Princess Crystallina yelled in shock in the anguish that she had to do in breaking her sacred vows as a princess of the Crystal  
Moon.

"There is no other choice Crystallina. You must help fulfill the Prophecy of the Chosen One and the Legendary Soldier. The Crystal  
War will end there my daughter. Go now, and my victory one day be in your hands, The girl is the Legendary Soldier is your future  
self my daughter, she will react to the Momoirozuishou when you find her. Seal the enemy and say 'Crystal Moon Healing Power!'  
and flee to earth!"

Queen CrystalStar explains to Princess Crystallina about the prophecy of Chosen One and the Legendary Soldier.

"The queen has died and now is the time to take the Pink Crystal and steal the Chosen One's energy to make our Ice Kingdom strong!"

The Ice Titan, a warlord in ice blue armor gloats at the death of the queen.

"Ice Titan, I can't beat you here today, I will save the rest of the lives here today."

Princess Crystallina yells and grabs the Pink Crystal.

"Crystal Moon Healing Power!"

Energy comes out of the fabled Pink Crystal and showers its rays on the Ice Titan, Krun Bruikas, Morgoth, Belogore, and  
Takalon and in minutes all the members of the Ice Kingdom were sealed and sent out into space. The Pink Crystal powered  
down and Princess Crystallina spoke to her court.

"Earth is where we are to go. Once there, find people that closely resemble you. I will search for the fabled Legendary  
Soldier and place myself in her. Then one day her and I shall unite to fight the Ice Titan. Both my sister and myself  
shall be hid from the Ice Titan and we will await the day that we will be free again."

Princess Crystallina explained to them and they understood. All of the members of Crystallina's court left the Crystal  
Moon for the last time.

On earth, June 30, 1978...

Twin girls were born in Tokyo by American parents. The girls were not named yet. Princess Crystallina places her Crystal  
Sword in stone in Tokyo and breaks up the Pink Crystal and hides two of them throughout the country of Japan. The other  
two of them she takes with her into a nameless baby girl. Her court hides in various people.

Back at the Crystal Moon,

"Where did everybody go?"

Nitara Nori wondered as she looked around the confines of the Crystal Moon Palace. She hears the ghost of the former Crystal Moon  
queen.

"My daughter has gone to earth to fulfill the prophecy of the Legendary Soldier and the Chosen one. Please take this with you.  
This is the Legendary Crystal Moon Sceptre. My daughter one day will need this. Please go and watch over my daughter. Neeblix  
is on earth. He transformed himself into a rabbit on earth, one day you'll find him. Find the Legendary Soldier on Earth and protect her.  
She has Crystallina hibernating inside her. keep her safe so she can win this Crystal War."

The Queen instructs Nitara Nori and Nitara nods the commands given by the queen. The Legendary Crystal Moon Sceptre breaks up and  
forms a canister for Tsuki and a rod appears for the Legendary Soldier. The rod is called Crystal Moon Purity Rod.

"Please give the Crystal Moon Purity Rod to the Legendary Soldier once she is found. She'll need that to succeed. Nitara, keep my  
daughter safe... Goodbye."

Queen CrystalStar tells her. Tsuki is placed in the canister and is sent towards earth and Destiny picks up the Crystal Moon Purity Rod  
and heads towards earth to find the Legendary Soldier promised to vanquish the Ice Titan!

TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE ONE OF "CRYSTAL SAILORS: THE BIRTH OF THE LEGENDARY SOLDIER!

Next time on Crystal Sailors, The Ice Titan appears along with two of his henchmen who were freed by Princess Crystallina's seal and  
start looking for the Legendary Soldier. Meanwhile, Usagi suffers from nightmares and her nightmares makes her weak and unable to function!  
A battle looms in which Usagi knows nothing about. What will happen next? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 07/27/2017  
This episode was originally completed on: 01/18/1998  
This episode was released on: 07/30/2017

CRYSTAL SAILORS: THE BIRTH OF THE LEGENDARY SOLDIER is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled:  
"Crystal Sailors" and "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The Crystal Sailors."

Crystal Sailors is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright  
holders.


	2. Crystal Sailor Destiny - Nitara Nori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nitara Nori, a Senshi from another galaxy arrives in Tokyo to search for her mistress Princess Crystallina and she finds instead is Usagi Tsukino who is plagued by terrible nightmares. Then later on, the Ice Titan and his two minions Morgoth and Belogore  
> arrive on earth to search for the hiding place of Princess Crystallina. The Ice Titan creates a monster to finish Sailor Moon but Nitara Nori saves Sailor Moon from certain death!

Kurisutaru Sera: Sono Tanjou No Sono Densetsu-teki Senshi  
Crystal Sailors: The Journey of The Legendary Soldier

EPISODE 01:  
“CRYSTAL SAILOR DESTINY - NITARA NORI”  
By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series “Crystal Sailors and original  
rewrite "Crystal Princess”

Notes 1: This takes place after Sailor Moon R Episode 88.  
Sarah appears later on in the series.

EPISODE 001: CRYSTAL SAILOR DESTINY - NITARA NORI

An old short man with a funny hat sat at his desk in the Crystal Moon Palace.  
He was a busy little fellow. He was a Gnome. His name was Trogg. He is the Royal  
Historian of the Crystal Moon Palace. His highness, Princess Crystallina asked him  
to record all matters that they deal with. He looks up and he sees a small girl about  
the height of three and half feet, She had the prettiest eyes that anyone ever saw.  
She wore a long white dress that was made of the finest silk that money could buy.  
He looked up and he spoke to her.

"Young lady, speak your business!"

Trogg demanded in a grumpy fashion. No one disturbs Trogg from his Royal duties. However,  
this girl had other ideas.

"I came here because I love your stories and I want to hear one. Not just any story mind you,  
but how the Legendary Soldier and the Chosen One joined forces to defeat the Ice Titan. That has  
been my favorite story you've written. Please tell me a story!"

The girl begged him. How could he refuse? He gave in.

"Alright. That story eh? About the Chosen One and the Legendary Soldier? Well, I can't say no  
to a girl who loves my stories. Grab a chair there and I will begin."

Trogg agreed with the girl to tell her a story and she pulls up a chair next to his desk and  
he begins.

"See," He began, "It happened quite sometime ago..."

Trogg begins as the story fades into nothingness. A girl's voice is heard through the calm of the  
night. She had no form of her own. She was called 'The Nucleus,' she was an alien being that needed  
someone else form to keep her shape. If she ever lost that guise, she would die. She awaited the orders  
from her Guardian that was to look out for her. They could speak telepathically to each other however, her  
Guardian wasn't able to locate the Nucleus yet. The Nucleus spoke.

"I am the Nucleus, what is my instructions? Search for the four Power Crystals and also learn from these  
beings called 'Humans?' I do not understand their ways. I shall do as you requested."

The Nucleus spoke to no one and then she stopped communicating. Then the morning came.

It was another beautiful day in Tokyo, the birds sang beautifully. A lone girl with long dark hair looked up at  
the Tokyo skyline from the Tokyo Tower. Her name was Nitara Nori. She was from the Andromeda Galaxy. She had  
an important mission which she couldn't escape. The Crystal War would soon descend to earth and the people would  
be in danger of the Ice Titan's forces. The Ice Titan was a cold calculating villain that stopped at nothing in  
completing his goals. His master was Krun Bruikas and he had three henchmen, Morgoth, Belogore, and Takalon. Together  
they would be hard to beat and Nitara Nori knew this.

'I must find my princess before the Ice Titan does. My Maiden, where are you? Where did you go? I have searched for  
you here. but I came up with nothing yet. I hope we can be together soon.'

Nitara thought to herself as she thought about her princess. Her search came up with nothing. Somewhere else, a girl  
with blond hair that was in the 'Odango' style walked to school. She hadn't been sleeping well as of late and she didn't  
know why she wasn't sleeping well. Luna was concerned for Usagi because each night, Usagi only grew worse. At Juuban Middle  
School, she had arrived just minutes before Miss Haruna had done roll call. Usagi was Lucky. Usagi had made it on time and  
this surprised the teacher.

"If you keep it up, I will have to reward you."

Miss Haruna told her, but with Usagi's almost zombie expression showed the teacher that Usagi cared not if she was on time.  
This concerned the teacher. Usagi made it to her desk and she sat there with her head to the desk. She thought about the night  
terrors she had but there was no answer or solution to the problem. Naru Osaka, Usagi's best friend looked very concerned for  
Usagi. Then Miss Haruna had an announcement. She spoke.

"I am happy to announce that we have a new student. She transferred from Beijing, China. Her name is Nitara Nori. Please  
make her feel welcome. Nitara, please why don't you say something to the class."

Miss Haruna explained to the class about Nitara and then Nitara spoke up.

"Greetings everyone. My name is Nitara Nori. I am about your age. I have been away for quite some time and now I have returned.  
I am hoping to make some new friends."

Nitara told the class and she turned back to Miss Haruna and Miss Haruna spoke again.

"Nitara why don't you please choose a guide to help you get around the school?"

Miss Haruna asked Nitara and she agreed. Most of the hands in the class went up except one. Nitara focused on the pretty girl  
who didn't have her hand up. Nitara didn't know her name, so she walked up to Usagi and spoke.

"Would you like to be my guide?"

Nitara asked Usagi and Usagi glanced up at Nitara. There was something that she didn't like very much and she couldn't  
explain it. Usagi responded in a quiet voice where only Nitara heard.

"I am sorry, I am not feeling well and I wouldn't be much use to you today. You should choose someone else."

Usagi gave her reply that it was so low of a tone that only Nitara heard.

"It's okay, I will be your friend. The world isn't going to end, not today at least."

Nitara answered Usagi trying to cheer her up.

'Evil seems to find me no matter where I am....'

Usagi thought to herself as she ignored the girl standing next to her.

In outer space, three orbs of alien origin, shattered freeing their prisoners. One was called the Ice Titan and the other two were  
his henchmen Morgoth and Belogore. There were two other orbs, but they didn't shatter.

"We're free master!"

Morgoth told his master.

"Yes, we are. Morgoth, where are we?"

The Ice Titan asked Morgoth of exactly where they were.

"Sire, I know it's not the Crystal Moon. It must be earth that queen CrystalStar had mentioned."

Morgoth gave his answer.

"Good, we can conquer this planet. Starting with Tokyo. I have a mission for you two. I want you to find in Tokyo who this  
Legendary Soldier is... if she exists and report to me later. Now go!"

The Ice Titan told them and his henchmen vanished to carry out their mission.

That night, Usagi's night terror returned to her. With each passing night, the dream got worse. She didn't know why she  
had these vivid dreams. They were almost like they were real. Belogore watched in the background where no one could see  
him.

The day day, started like all others for Usagi. The lack of sleep as made it where she could barely function. The other  
Senshi were alerted to Usagi's constant nightmares. The Senshi met that afternoon.

"I have a problem Senshi! Usagi has been having terrible nightmares. They are so bad that she falls out of bed. She arrives  
to school on time. I don't know what to do to help her. Any suggestions?"

Luna reported about Usagi's nightmares to the Senshi.

"Well, do you think a new enemy is causing these nightmares?"

Ami asked while she read a textbook.

"Possibly."

Luna answered while wiggling on of her ears.

"What could be causing her nightmares?"

Rei asked intently. None of the Senshi knew what was causing her terrible nightmares.

"I don't have any clue to be honest. We must monitor her more closely and discover the truth behind these  
nightmares."

Luna responded not knowing the truth behind the nightmares.

"Where's Usagi?"

Makoto asked in a curious tone.

"She's with Mamoru. I hope he can break the ice and maybe he can her to explain to him of what's wrong."

Luna explained to the Senshi that Usagi was with Mamoru. Luna hoped that Mamoru could be a help to her.

Elsewhere, the Ice Titan had settled at the North Pole can created a huge castle. The ice was the best place  
for him. The Ice Titan wore ice blue armor and with a matching helmet. Morgoth and Belogore presented themselves  
to give their reports to the Ice Titan.

"Master, I report that there are soldiers in Tokyo. They are called the Sailor Guardians. The leader is called  
'Sailor Moon.' She seems to be the one who finishes the monsters that others creature. The last fiend to try to  
attack Tokyo was the Death Phantom. He was also called the Wiseman."

Morgoth gave his report about what he discovered.

"You don't know who this Legendary Soldier is?"

The Ice Titan asked Morgoth.

"Master, I am not entirely sure. It may be Sailor Moon. Her fame is spread throughout Tokyo."

Morgoth answered his master.

"Very well Morgoth. Belogore, what did you find out?"

The Ice Titan asked Belogore.

"Sire, it seems to me that there is a girl named Usagi Tsukino and she is suffering from terrible nightmares.  
They seem to be so vivid that Usagi falls out of bed. Also, Usagi resembles closely to the Senshi called Sailor  
Moon."

Belogore announced to his master.

"Good. Morgoth, I will send you to Tokyo and there I want you to lure out this 'Sailor Moon' and finish her off.  
If the crystal Moon Princess is inside her, we don't need the prophecy of the Chosen One and the Legendary Soldier  
to come to pass. I will lend you one of my monsters."

The Ice Titan ordered and Morgoth quickly bowed and answered his master.

"Yes, sire. I will do as you wish."

Morgoth answered his master and would do as the Ice Titan commanded.

"Robo Snoid, come here!"

The Ice Titan ordered and out of the darkness came Robo Snoid.

"Yes, sire?"

Robo Snoid asked intently.

"I would like for you to go with Morgoth and destroy the girl named 'Sailor Moon. Do not leave her alive.  
Got it?"

The Ice Titan explained the monster's orders and Robo Snoid bowed his head and went with Morgoth and the two departed.  
The Ice Titan smirked as his plan was sure to work.

Meanwhile, at Mamoru's apartment, Mamoru had cooked for Usagi a good dinner. He wanted to cheer her up. No matter what  
he did, Usagi didn't cheer up. She stirred at her food ceremoniously. Then suddenly she heard something in her head.  
A monster or mutant trying to call her out. She stood up. Mamoru looked concerned.

"Are you alright?"

Mamoru asked her with a concerned look on his face. Usagi turned to him. She wasn't going to hide.

"Someone is calling for me."

Usagi replied in a quite voice.

"I will call the others. There are strength in numbers."

Mamoru told her that he would alert the others.

"I am sorry Mamo-Chan. I am ordered that I go alone."

Usagi replied in a tone that looked very sad. She wanted her friends help, but she couldn't  
involve them.

"I don't like this, but call if you need help. Promise me, okay?"

Mamoru asked her to call if she needed the help.

"Very well."

Usagi agreed. Usagi grabbed her brooch and spoke.

"Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Usagi yelled and she transformed into Sailor Moon and ran out the door.

At the park, Morgoth and Robo Snoid appeared out of nowhere. Morgoth yelled.

"Sailor Moon, where are you? You and I have a date with destiny."

Morgoth spoke in a calm voice as he impatiently waited for Sailor Moon to arrive. Robo Snoid  
stood still not doing a thing without Morgoth's approval. Then out of no where appeared  
Sailor Moon and she did her standard stance.

"I am the pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon... in the name of the Moon I will surely  
punish you!"

Sailor Moon did her trademark stance and Morgoth didn't look too amused by her speech.

"Now that’s out the way, we fight," Morgoth spoke to Sailor Moon which sensed this new faction of  
enemies were stronger than the last.

"What's your orders boss?"

Robo Snoid asked in a curious tone. Robo Snoid looked like something out of a Jack In A Box. He  
had arms that seemed rubbery and made of plastic, but they were not. They were made of some strange  
substance.

"Kill her and don't let her live!"

Morgoth told Robo Snoid and Robo Snoid nodded and he extended one of his arms towards Sailor Moon  
and Sailor Moon jumped out of the way in a nick of time.

"I would like you to feel the power of my ice crystals!"

Morgoth yelled as he aided Robo Snoid and small round ice balls came out of his hands and Sailor  
Moon tried to dodge the crystals but they came at her too quick and too fast. The intensity of  
the ice crystals continued until they exploded which caused Sailor Moon to fall to the ground.  
Robo Snoid then picked up Sailor Moon and threw her to the ground. This caused more injuries.  
Robo Snoid caused Usagi to stand on her feet once more and like before, he slammed her to the  
ground.

"You still live Sailor Girl?"

Robo Snoid asked as he snarled at her.

"I don't die easily!"

Sailor Moon yelled as she caused her Cutie Moon Rod to appear.

"So, you are going to defeat me with a stick?"

Robo Snoid snarled at her once more.

"Moon Princess Halation!"

Sailor Moon yelled as she held her rod aloft but Robo Snoid cut off her attack by cutting her rod in half  
and the rod landed on the ground with a 'THUD!' Sailor Moon knew she was in trouble. if she had called for  
help, there would be no way that she could alert the others. Robo Snoid then grabbed her by the throat  
and spoke.

"Your are going to die! I am going to enjoy killing you off very slowly!"

Robo Snoid sneered as he gloated in his victory over Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon's body had many cuts and  
bruises. And in some spots, Sailor Moon was bleeding from the ferocity of the attacks she received.

"Destiny Sphere of Darkness!"

The mysterious Senshi yelled as a ball of dark energy was released from her staff and freed Sailor Moon  
and vaporized Robo Snoid. Sailor Moon hit the ground with a 'THUD.' This action angered Morgoth.

"I see you survived the long trip to earth! You will pay for defeating my monster! I shall return another  
day to finish her off!"

Morgoth spoke to Destiny and he vanished. Crystal Sailor Destiny turned to the Senshi on the ground.

"Who are you?"

Crystal Sailor Destiny asked her intently.

"My name is Sailor Moon. They lured me here for some reason and wanted to kill me but I don't know why..."

Sailor Moon spoke barely conscious.

"Morgoth is very dangerous. Why would he spend all his time trying to kill you off?"

Destiny asked the Senshi that was lying on the ground. Destiny then realized that the Senshi at her feet  
was already unconscious.

"I have to run now!"

Crystal Sailor Destiny spoke to the unconscious Senshi and she grabbed her staff and flew off in the sky.  
The Sailor Senshi was on the scene with Tuxedo Mask. They saw Sailor Moon wounded but still alive.  
Mercury checked Usagi for signs of life. Mercury nodded to the others that Sailor Moon was still alive.

"We got to take her to the Shrine!"

Tuxedo Mask ordered the others as he carefully picked up Sailor Moon bridal style. And they ran off towards  
the Hikawa Shrine.

At the Toshiba Tower stood Crystal Sailor Destiny. She wasn't a Sailor Senshi but a Crystal Sailor. A Crystal  
Sailor's duty is protecting the Pink Crystal, but the Pink Crystal had long since vanished. Destiny thought  
about Sailor Moon and the fight she was lured into.

'So, why did Morgoth wanted to kill her off?' Destiny thought to herself and then she continued, 'OH NO! If they  
are trying to murder Sailor Moon, that means she has Princess Crystallina inside her. My Maiden is in suspended  
animation! Sailor Moon is in terrible danger! I must report to Neeblix right away!'

Crystal Sailor Destiny thought that the reason Morgoth tried to kill off Sailor Moon was that Princess Crystallina  
was inside her. The Crystal War had descended to earth as it was predicted on the Crystal Moon. The Crystal War  
had begun and the Ice Titan was bound to destroy earth in the process.

TO BE CONTINUED....

Next time on Crystal Sailors, "The Sailor Senshi take Sailor Moon to the Hikawa Shrine and after a period  
of time, Queen Serenity reveals to the Senshi new healing techniques to them and later, the enemy draws out  
Usagi once more to battle them all alone and without her friends. Will she win? Find out on the next Crystal  
Sailors!

This episode was completed on: 07/30/2017  
This episode was originally completed on: 07/30/1997  
This episode was released on: 07/30/2017

CRYSTAL SAILORS: THE BIRTH OF THE LEGENDARY SOLDIER is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled:  
"Crystal Sailors" and "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The Crystal Sailors."

Crystal Sailors is own by the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright  
holders.


	3. Death And Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ice Titan sends his minions to kill off Sailor Moon and too protect her friends, Usagi sacrifices herself by killing off one of the monsters.

Kurisutaru Sera: Sono Tanjou No Sono Densetsu-teki Senshi  
Crystal Sailors: The Birth of The Legendary Soldier

EPISODE 02:  
“DEATH AND SACRIFICE”  
By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series “Crystal Sailors and original  
rewrite "Crystal Princess”

Notes 1: This takes place after Sailor Moon R Episode 88.  
Sarah appears later on in the series.

EPISODE 002: DEATH AND SACRIFICE OF USAGI

The Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask ran at top speed to the Hikawa  
Shrine. Their leader Sailor Moon was drawn into a fight that she knew  
nothing about. Sailor Moon was in Tuxedo Mask's arms. Within minutes,  
they were at the Hikawa Shrine and Sailor Mars and the other Senshi,  
including Tuxedo Mask re-transformed and went into the shrine.

"Follow me."

Rei instructed as she took the lead and them to a spare guest room.  
Tuxedo Mask put Sailor Moon on the bed. The mattress was very soft and  
it would help to keep Sailor Moon comfortable.

"Will Usagi-Chan be okay?"

Makoto asked in a concerned tone as Ami began scanning for dark energy signatures  
and as the results were coming in, suddenly there was a rippling effect and a strange  
Sailor Senshi appeared in the room and Rei took a defensive stance as the intruder appeared.

"Who are you?"

Rei asked in a very cold tone.

"My name is crystal Sailor Destiny. I came from the Andromeda Galaxy. See my mistress, Princess  
Crystallina has vanished to your earth and I have no trace of her. But for some reason that  
remains unclear to me, The Ice Titan and his henchmen had set a trap for your leader. They lured  
her to Azabu Park and were determined to finish her off. The Ice Titan shouldn't have no reason  
to have a quarrel with your leader, however it's unclear why he lured her to a fight she knew nothing  
about. The Ice Titan is involved in a Crystal War. Please don't get yourselves involved and if you do,  
you will surely perish by the Ice Titan."

Crystal Sailor Destiny explained to them and they all wondered what a Crystal War was.

"What's a 'Crystal War?'"

Makoto asked in a confused tone.

"A Crystal War is a war over the Pink Crystal. The Pink Crystal is a powerful crystal that will  
enable it's user unlimited power. However only Princess Crystallina can use the Pink Crystal.  
However, the Pink Crystal was divided into five Golden Crystals and hidden on earth."

Crystal Sailor Destiny explained about the Crystal War and the Pink Crystal. She showed them an hologram  
of the Pink Crystal. The Senshi didn't understand fully about the Pink Crystal.

"The Pink Crystal is so powerful, that whoever uses it will be almost superhuman."

Crystal Sailor Destiny explained further to the Senshi.

"So, this Crystal War is over this Pink Crystal?"

Mamoru asked in a curious tone.

"Yes and the Ice Titan won't stop until he gets that crystal. Please keep your leader away from the  
ice Titan or she will die. Please stay out of this fight. If you get involved, you will die."

Crystal Sailor Destiny explained and she turned and vanished out of their sight.

"I don't trust her one bit."

Rei hissed in a low but very cold tone. No one could tell them what to do. It was their job to fight  
evil. And if the Ice Titan attacked again, who would save the people of Tokyo from this monstrous  
villain?

The Sailor Guardians and Mamoru watched over Sailor Moon whilst she slept and Sailor Moon re-transformed  
back into her civilian form and the Sailor Guardians continued watching Usagi until Queen Serenity and  
Usagi transformed into Princess Serenity automatically on her own while she slept. The Senshi's worried  
expressions told the queen that Usagi needed help. Each of the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask each transformed  
automatically at the arrival of the moon queen.

"Can you save Usagi-Chan?"

Mars asked in a voice that was almost pleading for mercy from the queen. The queen smiled and spoke.

"No, however, all of you have a healing power that you can use on Usagi."

The queen revealed to the Senshi.

"How?"

Jupiter asked in an impatient tone.

"Look within yourselves and you will find the answer."

The queen smiled as she gave her answer and then she spoke again.

"Close your eyes and concentrate on the princess and your healing power will come to you."

The queen explained and the Senshi did as the queen explained to them. Then each of the  
Senshi and Mamoru joined hands and each of the four Senshi spoke.

"Mercury Star Healing Power!"

"Mars Star Healing Power!"

"Jupiter Star Healing Power!"

"Venus Star Healing Power!"

"Sailor Healing Power!" the Senshi yelled in unison. The combined powers entered Princess Serenity  
and Usagi's wounds were healing and in moments, the wounds were healed but the scars remained still  
on Usagi's body. When it was over, they all thought Usagi would continue to sleep peacefully, but  
suddenly and without warning, Usagi woke up and started to have massive series of violent seizures.  
Her body shook wildly. Here eyes were in a state of confusion. Mars and Jupiter tried to brace  
Princess Serenity down. Ami and Venus tried to comfort Usagi. After a few minutes of having violent seizures,  
Princess Serenity fell asleep again due to the exhaustion of the seizures. The Senshi watched over the princess  
and thirty minutes later, she slowly regained consciousness. She tried to sit up but Tuxedo Mask shook his  
no that she shouldn't attempt to sit up. Usagi didn't know what was going on and Mamoru spoke.

"You should rest on the pillow. You had us worried Odango Atama. We nearly lost you."

Tuxedo Mask told her. Usagi decided to follow his advice.

"What was the last you remember Usagi-Chan?"

Mars asked her in a curious tone.

"I talked with this dark haired Senshi and that was the last I remember. I am sorry guys."

Princess Serenity answered again as she re-transformed back into Usagi.

"You have your princess back. Please take care of her."

The queen told them and she vanished.

"Usagi-Chan, you should stay here for the rest of the night and tomorrow morning, Mamoru can take  
you home. Do you understand?"

Mars explained to her and Usagi shook her head that she understood. The next day, Rei and Ami helped Usagi  
clean herself up and got her dressed and then Makoto spoke.

"Usagi-Chan, please rest and take it easy and let Luna spoil you when you get back home."

Makoto explained to Usagi and Usagi nodded her head that she understood. Mamoru drove Usagi home  
and he helped her to the door and Ikuko Tsukino was there and she spoke.

"Mamo-San, thank you for returning our darling daughter to us. Can you stay awhile?"

Ikuko asked him and he shook his head and spoke.

"I wish I could Mrs. Tsukino, but I work tonight. I will call later to check on her."

Mamoru answered her and he gave Usagi a kiss goodbye and told her that he'd check on her later  
and he left. Ikuko took Usagi inside. She spoke to Usagi.

"Do you want something to eat?"

Ikuko asked her in a curious worried tone.

"No, mom. I am tired. I am going to get some sleep now."

Usagi answered and Usagi walked up to her room and fell asleep on her bed. After awhile, Usagi's  
communicator beeped and it was Rei. Luna answered.

"Usagi?"

Rei asked in a curious and worried tone.

"No, this is Luna. Usagi is asleep. How did Usagi get all those wounds?"

Luna asked in a very curious tone.

"She wounded by a strange monster that we have never fought before."

Rei answered about what had happened to Usagi.

"How troubling. Anything else?"

Luna asked once again.

"We used our healing power on Usagi and she woke up having seizures. Do you think Usagi  
is human Luna?"

Rei explained about the healing that took place on Usagi and the seizures that Usagi had.  
Rei asked if Usagi was human.

"A Senshi's healing power should work without complications. I don't know if Usagi is human.  
She should be. She was reincarnated along with the rest of you to this era."

Luna gave her answer as the best as she could explain to Rei about her thoughts.

"Please keep me updated on Usagi's progress, okay Luna?"

Rei asked Luna.

"I will, Luna out."

Luna told Rei and Usagi shut off Usagi's communicator. Usagi slept for the rest of the day and  
the next morning, Ikuko helped Usagi get ready for school and when Usagi was ready, Usagi walked  
to school on her own.

Haruna Sensei was surprised to see the blonde at class so early, having arrived on time.

"Well young lady, keep this up and I will give you a special grade for arriving on time!"

"It doesn't matter to me either way Haruna Sensei," Usagi murmured in a depressed tone.

Surprised, Haruna frowned and looked after the crestfallen figure of a girl and ran up to Minako to  
have a word, "Minako, she's your friend, right? What's wrong with her?" Haruna asked.

Minako, caught on the hop, thought of the first thing that popped into her head. Simple was best she  
thought and came out with the truth, "Oh, she's tired... I guess. She'll snap out of it."

"Okay, you know your friend better than I. But I will be keeping an eye on her now," she agreed,  
conditionally.

Usagi went to her seat and sat down. Naru, her best friend greeted her, "Hi Usagi!" Usagi didn't respond.  
Naru, taken aback, was about to respond when she saw the scars on her friend's neck. "How in the world did  
you get those?"

Usagi remained tight-lipped, ignoring her friend who scowled, putting it down to PMS and shrugged it off.

Meanwhile, at the Ice Titan's palace, the Ice Titan was furious that Sailor Moon still lived.

"Why didn't you kill her off?"

The Ice Titan asked in a curious but angry tone.

"Master, Crystal Sailor Destiny prevented me from killing Sailor Moon."

Morgoth answered in apologetic answer and then the Ice Titan calmed down and he spoke.

"The best way to kill her is to destroy her brooch and she will be helpless as a kitten."

The Ice Titan suggested and Morgoth spoke up.

"Master this time I will kill her off this time."

Morgoth promised he would finish the job and the Ice Titan spoke again.

"Belogore, go with him and take Robo Weed with you. The three of you will have enough power  
to finish off that Moon Brat. Go Now."

The Ice Titan gave his orders. Robo Weed appeared out of nowhere and the three vanished.

After school, Nitara, Naru, and Umino decided to escort Usagi home to keep her safe.

"Usagi, how did you get all those wounds? They're terrible!"

Naru asked in a very worried tone. Naru had a strange feeling that the recent attacks on Tokyo  
by the Ice Titan had something to do with her wounds.

"You should see a doctor Usagi-Chan."

Umino added his thoughts to Naru's.

"Guys you worry too much. I am just fine. I got to go home now. Maybe we can get together later, okay?"

Usagi spoke to Naru and Umino in a calm and tired voice and Usagi turned to leave when Nitara gently  
led Usagi to an outside table and sat her down. Nitara spoke.

"i don't know you that well, but your friends really care for you. You should listen to their advice and  
lean on them for help."

Nitara explained to Usagi and Usagi was apologize to Nitara when Morgoth, Belogore, and Robo Weed  
appeared. Seeing trouble, Nitara left and transformed into Crystal Sailor Destiny knowing what was  
about to happen.

"Usagi, we are here to finish what we started last time!"

Morgoth explained to Usagi. Naru looked surprised to see these new enemies. She was no stranger to enemies.  
Umino was shocked to see monsters that wanted Usagi dead. Usagi closed her hands into fists and spoke.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?"

Usagi hissed at them in anger. Morgoth sneered at Usagi but said nothing. Naru turned to Usagi and  
spoke.

"You know these monsters don't you Usagi."

Naru asked Usagi knowing the answer she was about to receive.

"I never meant it to be this way. I am going have to show you."

Usagi answered in a calm but sad tone.

"You're her, aren't you?"

Naru asked.

"I hadn't planned it this way. I won't let them hurt you. Stay back and I will protect  
you."

Usagi answered once again and this time she grabbed her brooch to transform.

"How are you going to protect when you can't protect yourself? Please don't do it  
Usagi-Chan!"

Umino pleaded with her. However, Usagi had to transform. Usagi grabbed her brooch and  
spoke.

"Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Usagi yelled and she transformed into Sailor Moon. Naru and Umino stepped out of the way  
and let Sailor Moon battle these strange enemies. Usagi tried to use her communicator,  
but Morgoth knocked her communicator from her hand and it fell to the pavement below.  
Sailor Moon clenched her fist and was furious.

"YOU ARE TERRIBLE!"

Sailor Moon yelled at the top of her lungs and Morgoth spoke again.

"You will have to face us all alone I am afraid."

Morgoth spoke in a mocking tone to Usagi.

"Now? Robo Weed!" Morgoth screamed; a look of pure evil in his hungry eyes.

Robo Weed's incredibly long vines reeled and darted about the creature threatening the screaming  
patrons of the Crown Arcade as they and a host of bystanders ran in all directions.

"Moon Tiara Action!" She hurled her Tiara at the youma. But Robo Weed easily deflected her attack.

"I will finish you off Sailor Girl!" Robo Weed spoke, as a thick slimy emerald vine launched itself  
at Sailor Moon. Robo Weed used his vines and grabbed her throat to strangle her.The youma then loosened  
its grip, and with another vine-like claw grabbed Sailor Moon's compact, opened it and crushed the broach.  
The Ginzuishou fell out of the compact and shattered upon the pavement. Sailor Moon immediately re-transformed.

"Now, time for the Ice Kingdom Blast!"

The three monsters spoke in unison as the trio combined their powers for one single blast. A icy cold beat  
hit Usagi and Usagi went flying and hit the pavement hard. Naru and Umino and other people like Motoki and Reika  
watched as Usagi was assaulted time and time again by the Ice Kingdom Blast. The attack continued as Usagi's  
old wounds reopened and Usagi cried in sheer agony.

She knew she would badly injured and she knew that Robo Weed had to be defeated once and for all. Usagi  
knew Robo Weed must be defeated in order to shorten the duration of the Ice Kingdom Blast. However, Usagi had  
to take out Robo Weed personally. Usagi climbed to her feet. She had to use her remaining strength to use her  
body as a weapon.

"No, Usagi! Please don't do it!" Naru screamed as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Usagi, please don't do this! You will die if you attack him!" Umino gave his concerns for Usagi if she used  
her body as a weapon.

"This is the only way! Body attack!" Usagi explained to them and without waiting for them to give an answer, she  
used her remaining strength and rammed into Robo Weed with her whole body and Robo Weed screamed in agony and turned  
to dust and Usagi fell into a crumpled heap on the pavement. Morgoth and Belogore cheered.

"Now the world is ours for the taking! Farewell!"

Morgoth cheered at Usagi's selfless deed and Morgoth and Belogore vanished out of their sight. Naru and Umino ran  
to Usagi.

"Why, why did you do it Usagi?"

Naru asked while tears ran down her face. Usagi looked at Naru and Umino.

"I had to protect those that I love. Are you alright? You weren't hurt?"

Usagi explained that she loved them a lot.

"We are fine. It's you that we are worried about. Please die, Usagi-Chan!" Naru told Usagi that they weren't  
and she pleaded with Usagi to not to die.

"You're needed, Usagi..." Umino explained to Usagi that she was needed a lot by others.

"Usagi, please hang on. You'll get help... I know..." Naru pleaded with Usagi as she remembered what happened  
to Nephrite.

"Naru, I am happy that you are safe..." Usagi spoke as she trailed off. Usagi's hand grew limp as she died.  
Naru cried as she help Usagi's corpse in her arms. Motoki and Reika were in tears as they looked on, unable  
to move or do much of anything as they grieved the loss of their friend affectionately known as the Odango Atama.

The Senshi, with Tuxedo Mask and also with Luna and Artemis arrived on the scene and they saw the destroyed  
items and Usagi laying in Naru's arms. Venus spoke gently to Tuxedo Mask.

"I am sorry, there's nothing we can do... she's gone." Venus told him as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Luna trotted towards the broken talisman and the Senshi also noticed the communicator and the Ginzuishou had  
been all destroyed. Mercury knelt on one knee to examine the fragments and ran her scans. Then, Usagi's deceased  
body vanished out of their sight.

Everyone tried to comfort Tuxedo Kamen, but he waved them off. Venus advised to let Tuxedo Mask be. Tuxedo Kamen  
sat in the chair that Nitara had Usagi sit in earlier. He wept as his rose appeared in his feeble hands and landed  
on the table. His tears was like diamonds as they hit the rose, a fitting salutation he thought as his heart shattered.

Crystal Sailor Destiny stood atop a stone office tower looking at the Tokyo skyline. Her staff had caused something  
unusual to happen. Then out of nowhere, Usagi's slain body appeared along with her ruined items.

"Good, you have arrived at last! It's terrible what they did to you! I have to fulfill the prophecy of the Crystal  
Moon and revive you! Don't worry, I can revive you!" Crystal Sailor Destiny spoke to the slain girl and then  
held high her staff and spoke, "I call on the great and sacred power of the Crystal Moon, help me by bestowing  
upon this slain girl, the sacred power of the Legendary Soldier and restore her life and power to her!" Crystal Sailor  
Destiny prayed.

TO BE CONTINUED....

Next time on Crystal Sailors, "The Senshi comfort Naru and Umino after Usagi had died and later, Crystal Sailor  
Destiny arrived at the Hikawa Shrine with Usagi in her arms. Destiny prays for Usagi to be restored. Then a ceremony  
takes place to restore Usagi's powers! is Usagi this fabled Legendary Soldier? Stay there and find out next time!"

This episode was completed on: 08/01/2017  
This episode was originally completed on: 08/01/1997  
This episode was released on: 08/01/2017

CRYSTAL SAILORS: THE BIRTH OF THE LEGENDARY SOLDIER is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled:  
"Crystal Sailors" and "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The Crystal Sailors."

Crystal Sailors is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright  
holders.


	4. Birth of The Legendary Soldier!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi Tsukino is revived by Nitara Nori and is given the powers of the Legendary Soldier of the Crystal Moon and is sent to save her friends from the forces of the Ice Titan.

Kurisutaru Sera: Sono Tanjou No Sono Densetsu-teki Senshi  
Crystal Sailors: The Birth of The Legendary Soldier

EPISODE 003:  
"THE BIRTH OF THE LEGENDARY SOLDIER!"  
By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series “Crystal Sailors and original  
rewrite "Crystal Princess”

Notes 1: This takes place after Sailor Moon R Episode 88.  
Sarah appears later on in the series.

Notes 2: Sorry for the long delay! Enjoy this chapter.

EPISODE 003: THE BIRTH OF THE LEGENDARY SOLDIER!

Usagi had sacrificed her life to save Naru and Umino and both of them were  
real shook up over the death of Usagi. Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako comforted  
the couple and after a bit Umino decided to walk Naru home.

Elsewhere, Nitara Nori, otherwise known as Crystal Sailor Destiny received the  
sacred power of the Crystal Moon and she also had the slain body of Usagi and  
prepared to revive her. She teleported Usagi, Usagi's items, and Nitara Nori herself  
teleported to the Hikawa Shrine.

At the Hikawa Shrine, the Senshi sat there in the sacred fire room along with Luna  
and Artemis. None of them felt like talking and they sat in silence. Then out of nowhere,  
came Crystal Sailor Destiny and in her arms was Usagi. Usagi's lifeless  
body was limp and stiff. Destiny carefully laid Usagi on the ground without doing more  
damage to her. Rei suddenly charged Destiny in taking Usagi's slain body.

"What's going on? You took her body, why and-?"

Rei suddenly yelled at Destiny and then stopped after she realized that she had said too  
much. Destiny understood how Rei felt. Destiny smiled at Rei and Destiny spoke.

"Yes Rei, I took her body, so I can revive her, but what is more my friends, she shall have  
new powers bestowed upon her and the best part,” Destiny explained that the Senshi  
would get back Usagi and not only that, Usagi would have new powers to battle this new  
enemy that was a threat to the world. Destiny continued, “You get your friend back! So, I can assure  
you, I am on your side and am a friend. I understand your obvious shock and concerns, but trust  
and unity is your strength. Girls, now come on," she gently chided, offering them an open smile.

"I am sorry for all the commotion. I really am. We don't understand what is going on and we all  
have questions of what has been happening lately."

Rei explained and apologized for her sudden outburst and then she looked at Usagi's lifeless and  
still body that was on the floor.

“My friends, it is time!” Destiny spoke as she knelt down on the floor by Usagi and raised her staff  
in the air. The glowing talisman looked all-powerful as a pink light issued forth and bathed Usagi’s  
body creating an aura of healing energy and immediately all her injuries and scars had vanished.  
Usagi was revived. She was physically perfect. Usagi slowly opened her eyes.

"Usagi!?!"

All the Senshi squealed with glee in seeing Usagi being revived and she was perfect.

"Everyone!"

Usagi made a cry of her own. Rei and Makoto helped Usagi to her feet and Usagi stood in front of  
Destiny. Usagi had more respect for this woman who could revive her. Usagi decided to trust in  
Destiny even though Usagi didn't fully understand what Destiny was about or Destiny's mission  
was about. Destiny spoke to Usagi.

"Now witness the wondrous power of the Crystal Moon!" Crystal Sailor Destiny spoke to Usagi  
and Destiny continued, “Usagi Tsukino, you made a sacrifice worthy of receiving the power of  
the Crystal Moon! This power is yours, that is, if you're willing to go through this difficult process.  
You must choose. This is your choice alone."

Destiny explained to Usagi that the powers was hers and hers alone to claim if she wanted it.  
Usagi had a choice to make. Either to accept the power or reject it. Usagi had respect to this  
woman who appeared to be a goddess to Usagi. Usagi thought of the sacrifice she had made  
and the enemy that had threatened the planet and Usagi knew there was only one true answer  
and Usagi spoke.

"Fine, I will take the risk."

Usagi answered Destiny and Destiny prepared to raise her staff to Usagi. Then Destiny spoke  
to Usagi.

"Very well... we'll begin." But Crystal Sailor Destiny lowered her  
staff as Artemis bounded into the shrine.

"Hey guys! We need help! Mamoru is down town fighting a lone hand  
and monsters are everywhere!"

"Go. I'll be there as soon as I can," Usagi said, as the new Senshi  
in their midst nodded her agreement.

"Very well. Let's go! Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Make Up!"

As the Inner Senshi bounded out of the shrine, Crystal Sailor Destiny  
spoke again, "Usagi, having made that ultimate sacrifice; it has drawn  
the magic of Crystal Moon Power to you, are you ready?"

Destiny asked Usagi if she was ready to receive the power of the Crystal  
Moon, however Usagi knew that she truly wasn't really ready for whatever  
challenge this ceremony held in store for her and Usagi agreed to go through  
this ceremony knowing that Destiny had revived her and Usagi owed that  
much respect to this woman.

"Yes I am."

Usagi answered as she gritted her teeth. Destiny spoke once more to Usagi.

"Very well! This ought to put some spark into you -- hyah!" Crystal Sailor  
Destiny replied and fired a cerise beam of energy from her staff at Usagi.  
Usagi gasped in awe as a huge column of pink light enveloped her.  
Usagi screamed. This power was not only pure but massive. Usagi endured  
this power as the power drenched her completely. Usagi felt receiving this  
power was worse than what the Ice Titan could throw at her and then it was  
all over and Usagi looked and her body glowed pink! Then the power subsided.  
Usagi took a deep breath, and opened her eyes. Destiny congratulated Usagi  
on her feat in enduring the power of the Crystal Moon.

"Congratulations! The Power of the Crystal Moon is yours!"

Destiny explained to her and Usagi was confused because she remembered that her  
broach was destroyed that last time she tried to fight the forces of evil.

"How can I transform without a brooch or my Ginzuishou?"

Usagi asked how she was going to transform without her broach or the Silver Crystal.  
Destiny had an answer for Usagi.

"Look! Your brooch and Ginzuishou have been restored!"

Destiny spoke as she presented the restored broach and Silver Crystal. Usagi was a loss  
for words as she saw her broach.

"How?" Usagi asked Destiny on how her broach was restored.

"Allow me to explain. Before your last transformation when you  
faced Morgoth, Belogore and Robo Weed, I managed to transform, and  
cast a counter spell upon your brooch and Ginzuishou, subsequently,  
these were restored when I used Crystal Moon Power! Here's your  
brooch. Now say, 'Crystal Moon Enchantment Power, Make Up!' And you'll  
be transformed. Try it out!"

"Right. Crystal Moon Enchantment Power, Make Up!"

Usagi cried, a shimmering pink light covering her body as her broach  
opened like a flower. The white body suit with a light-blue and pink  
top was formed, then followed her gloves, boots and a matching skirt.  
Her choker then appeared, at its center a yellow crescent moon. Another  
flash and her earrings and tiara appeared. It too possessed a yellow  
crescent. Suddenly, the pink jewels materialized in her Odangos. Finally,  
a pink cape had attached itself around her neck and fell to her ankles.

"WOW! I am transformed. Huh? What's this pink cape for?" Crystal Sailor  
Moon asked, running her hands over herself -- stunned, loving the  
new look.

"The cape is for flight and for invisibility. This cape will give you the upper hand  
against your foes. Whenever you need to become invisible ,just wrap it around yourself.  
To fly, just leap into the air like Superman does. Now, I think your friends might need  
your help! Flying is the fastest way there. GO! Save your friends."

Destiny explained and then suggested that Crystal Sailor Moon save her friends.

"I am off, wish me luck!" she took a deep breath and sprang off her  
feet. In an instant, she shot into the air. She found the sensation  
exhilarating and a little overwhelming at first, but soon found her  
balance and concentrated on the task at hand, rescuing her friends.

Crystal Sailor Moon tucked an arm under the cape against her chest.  
Her cape was flapping in the wind. She realized with a sense of  
excitement she could fly at top speeds. She whisked past many  
buildings, and people on the street or in their offices, stopped  
what they were doing, spilt their coffee, dropped their phones or  
pens and gawked at flying Senshi.

Staring out the panoramic window of the Fugitsu Tower, one worker  
asked his secretary, "Wasn't that Sailor Moon?"

"I didn't know she could fly," Kako, the awe-struck office girl  
replied, running to the window to get a better look before the  
flying Senshi disappeared from view behind another office tower.

The Senshi fought a hard battle against the new Robo Monsters that the  
Ice Titan had sent. They had to hold on until Crystal Sailor Moon showed  
up.

The Sailor Senshi was fighting many youma sent by the Ice Titan.  
Three Robo Monsters challenged the Senshi. First of the youma: Robo  
Mobo, Robo Serpent, and Mobo Tank; Robo Mobo looked like a car, and  
Sailor Jupiter took on this youma with relish. Robo Serpent looked  
like a large hydra, and Sailor Mars had it bailed up in a stone courtyard of  
the Tokyo Hyatt. Robo Tank growled and was in many ways  
like a typical huge army tank, Mars had that one to tackle with Jupiter.

Robo Serpent reared and lunged at the valiant Senshi, Sailor Jupiter yelled,  
"Supreme Thunder!" But the attack was blocked by the youma and suddenly,  
with its huge tentacles the hydra-like youma caught the Senshi and began  
strangling them.

"Hold them steady, Robo Serpent while Tank fires at them!" Robo Mobo  
ordered.

"By your command!" both youma chorused. Then suddenly an invisible  
force broke the Senshi free from the slimy appendages of the Hydra-like  
youma. Then Crystal Sailor Moon unfolded her cape and appeared  
atop a granite pillar.

"You dare to hurt my friends? Then you'll pay! I am the pretty suited  
sailor soldier Crystal Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon I'll punish  
you!" As quickly as she appeared, she had vanished.

"Where did she go?" one of the youma asked its companions.

"Don't know boss," Robo Serpent replied. Then out of nowhere, Crystal  
Sailor Moon reappeared and knocked two of the youma to the ground.

"Crystal Sailor Moon! HERE! CATCH!" Crystal Sailor Destiny told her as a  
pink ball of energy descended from high above her and materialized before  
Crystal Sailor Moon.

"What's this?" she asked, watching the swirling object purring softly  
between her palms as it suddenly took on the appearance of a powerful  
rod.

"This is the Crystal Moon Purity Rod. Just say 'Crystal Moon Purity  
Enlightenment!' and your enemies will turn to dust!"

Four yellow crescent moons surrounded the long narrow pink stem of the  
power object in her hands. She nodded her understanding and began  
her attack, "Right. Crystal Moon Purity Enlightenment!"

As Jupiter and Mars helped each other to their feet. And Venus helped Mercury get back  
to her feet, four large amber crescent moons attacked the three youma and The Robo  
monsters were turned to dust.

"Good Job! Now now have the power of the Crystal Moon! You are the Legendary Soldier who is foretold  
to defeat the Ice Titan! May your new power protect you always." Crystal Sailor Destiny affirmed, Bowing  
to Crystal Sailor Moon and winked then offered the Senshi salute to the others.

"Thanks, Legendary Soldier?" she replied, smiling and questioned about that she was this 'Legendary Soldier.'

"Yes. That new power will serve you well in the future. Farewell," she shouted and Crystal Sailor Destiny took flight  
and was gone. The other Senshi walked up to Crystal Sailor Moon and celebrated and congratualted her in her  
first true victory over the Ice Kingdom and the minions of the Ice Titan.

"You were cool," Mars told her giving her friend a hug.

"Yeah! Same here." Mercury congratulated her.

Then the Ice Titan appeared, his eyes fiery red through his head mask,  
"So, you're obviously not dead after all? Well then, I will have to make  
sure I get the job right next time… I have plenty in store to get rid of  
you yet! Watch your back!" the Ice Titan threatened menacingly to Usagi.

"I will defeat you one day you foul fiend! Mark my words on that!"

Crystal Sailor Moon yelled back her own threats at the Ice Titan. The Ice Titan wasn't  
phased by Usagi's words.

"Until next time Usagi Tsukino, you can't resist my evil! I have more plans  
to get rid of you! Farewell!"

The Ice Titan spoke again and his image vanished from the sky.

The Senshi re-transformed and she hugged the girls. There were  
tears of joy and relief and thanks by Usagi to her new benefactor and for  
the love and strength offered by her friends. Luna and Artemis mewed  
while rubbing up against her legs, making her giggle. "hey guys, thank  
you for your help on this one, I must say, it sure feels good to be  
back and alive!” she giggled, crouching to pat her guardian Luna and  
Artemis, “Oh, Luna, Artemis, I have a few things I need to do before  
we rock on down to the Crown Arcade. I should tell Naru and Umino that  
I am okay."

"Yeah, that will be a good thing to do, Usagi. It'll cheer them up for  
sure. See you later," then Crystal Sailor Moon flew off as the Senshi  
watched Crystal Sailor Moon fly off in the distance.

Next time on Crystal Sailors, "Usagi's nightmares has returned to her and Usagi  
has become very withdrawn because of it. The Senshi and Nitara try to turn  
Usagi around for the better and then the Ice Titan makes his move against Usagi!  
Can Usagi defeat the Ice Titan's latest plan? Stay there and find out next time!"

This episode was completed on: 04/12/2019  
This episode was originally completed on: 08/02/1997  
This episode was released on: 04/12/2019

CRYSTAL SAILORS: THE BIRTH OF THE LEGENDARY SOLDIER is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled:  
"Crystal Sailors" and "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The Crystal Sailors."

Crystal Sailors is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright  
holders.


	5. Return of The Four Heavenly Kings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi's nightmares continues and the Ice Titan revives the four heavenly kings and asks them to attack Crystal Sailor Moon with a new Robo Monster named Robo Sniper.

Kurisutaru Sera: Sono Tanjou No Sono Densetsu-teki Senshi  
Crystal Sailors: The Birth of The Legendary Soldier

EPISODE 004:  
"RETURN OF THE FOUR HEAVENLY KINGS!"  
By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series “Crystal Sailors and original  
rewrite "Crystal Princess”

Notes 1: This takes place after Sailor Moon R Episode 88.  
Sarah appears later on in the series.

EPISODE 004: RETURN OF THE FOUR HEAVENLY KINGS!

It was the middle of the night and Usagi had a nightmare. The night terror was so lifelike that  
it hung like a silk thread! She saw in her dream a knight in armor putting on a cursed helmet  
however she knew not who this knight was. Then Usagi woke up with sweat pouring from her  
brow. Luna was a sleep at the foot of her bed. Each night was like this, some sort of nightmare  
in which Usagi knew not of. These were the memories of Princess Crystallina in which Usagi  
was experiencing, however none of the Senshi knew of this nor did Usagi know the nightmares  
was of Crystallina's memories.

The next morning, Usagi sat in a chair and just stared out of the window. Luna tried speaking  
to Usagi, but Usagi ignored Luna's pleas to speak with her. Not long after Luna tried to communicate  
with Usagi, Ikuko, Usagi's mother came up to Usagi's room and tried to speak with her. Ikuko knew  
something bothered Usagi but she didn't know what it was.

"Are you alright my dear? If you need to talk, please remember that I am here for you."

Ikuko reassured her daughter but Usagi didn't answer Ikuko and continued to stare out the window.

"I will come back up later to check on you. Remember Usagi, you are loved very much."

Ikuko spoke to her daughter and then she went back down stairs. Luna looked at Usagi and Luna  
knew that the situation was far worse than they realized.

Not long after Usagi had woke up and went to the window to think about the recent events in her life,  
the Ice Titan, her dreams, and also the Legendary Soldier Power in which she was given, she had  
no real answers why the Ice Titan would try to kill her off.

She went in the bathroom and took a shower and then returned to her room and got dressed. She put  
on her school uniform and she also put on her socks and she put her hair into Odangos. She went  
down stairs and sat at the table, but she did not speak to anyone. Luna also came down stairs and  
she sat nearby and watched Usagi carefully. Usagi was so distraught and distant that this concerned  
Luna. The night terrors bothered Usagi but Luna was powerless to stop it.

"Do you want something to eat Usagi?"

Ikuko asked her daughter, but as before Usagi did not respond at all and sat in silence continuing to dwell  
on the night terrors. Even Kenji and Shingo were worried about Usagi. The news that Usagi was Sailor Moon  
spread throughout Tokyo like wildfire! Usagi also was revived and received new powers. Sometimes Usagi  
wished that she was dead. Usagi got up from the table and said not a word and went to the door and she she  
put on her shoes and grabbed her bag and left for school. She did not hurry nor did she speak with anyone  
along the way. She made it to class just before Miss Haruna could give roll call and this surprised the teacher.

"Congratulations Usagi-San! If you keep this up, I will have to reward you for being on time."

Miss Haruna congratulated Usagi and told her that if she continued to be on time that she would reward her.  
However, like with her mother, Usagi said not a word and sat down at her desk. This surprised Miss Haruna.  
She never seen Usagi so distant.

Later that day at the North Pole, the Ice Titan spoke to Morgoth and Belogore. He hand in his hands, life  
disks which could revive anyone at will. He spoke to his minions.

"I have heard of the Four Heavenly Kings! I wish for you to go and revive them!"

The ice Titan spoke to his minions.

"Sire, aren't we doing a good enough job without these four kings?"

Morgoth asked his master and his master had a displeased look on his face and spoke.

"You two are worthless! You can't even kill Usagi off for me!"

The Ice Titan spoke in a displeased tone. And he spoke again.

"Go!"

The Ice Titan ordered his minions and they left. Morgoth and Belogore went to the underworld and there  
saw the four heavenly kings and Morgoth spoke to them.

"My name is Morgoth, I serve my master the Ice Titan. He can make you four live once again. What do you  
four think of this?"

Morgoth asked the four heavenly kings and they looked at each other and Kunzite spoke up and answered  
him.

"Who is this Ice Titan and why does he want us?"

Kunzite asked Morgoth and Morgoth had an answer.

"My master the Ice Titan is fighting against Crystal Sailor Moon and he is asking for your help to finish her  
off."

Morgoth revealed to Kunzite and Kunzite and the others thought about the matter and answered Morgoth  
and Belogore.

"This sounds like fun. We accept."

All four heavenly kings answered in unison and Morgoth smiled and answered.

"Good, please put this life disks on your right arms, once teleported out of this place, you will be revived  
and the life disk will vanish."

Morgoth explained to Kunzite and the other heavenly kings and they put on the life disks and the four heavenly  
kings and along with Morgoth and Belogore returned to the palace of the Ice Titan and the Ice Titan greeted them.

"Welcome Heavenly Kings! I am the Ice Titan the ruler of the Ice Kingdom and I am fighting against the super heroine  
in which you know as Crystal Sailor Moon."

The Ice Titan welcomed the four heavenly kings to his palace and that he was fighting against Sailor Moon.

"Did you say 'Crystal Sailor Moon?' and why would you fight against her?"

Nephrite asked suddenly out of curiosity.

"I wish to kill Sailor Moon to prevent the prophecy of the Legendary Soldier and the Chosen One from coming  
to pass! Princess Crystallina is in suspended animation inside Usagi which causes Usagi to have terrible nightmares.  
That is why I spend all my time to try and kill that girl."

The Ice Titan revealed to the four heavenly kings.

"So, Usagi Tsukino is Sailor Moon?"

Jadeite asked the Ice Titan.

"Indeed. My master Krun Bruikas has ordered me to kill off Usagi at all costs. I will send you four to encounter  
Usagi and I will also lend one of my Robo Monsters to you. Robo Sniper appear before me!"

The Ice Titan explained to the four heavenly kings and Zoicite spoke up.

"Who is this Krun Bruikas?"

Ziocite asked the Ice Titan. Robo Sniper appeared. He looked like an dark elf who could wield a bow and  
arrow.

"Krun Bruikas is my master. He is in this orb here. Princess Crystallina placed him in this orb as well as  
Morgoth, Belogore and my other minion named Takalon. I am fighting a 'Crystal War' against Usagi Tsukino  
in hoping she is killed before the Pink Crystal is reformed. If that were to happen my hopes for winning this  
war will be lost. Now go and be successful."

The Ice Titan explained to the four heavenly kings and they vanished along with Robo Sniper.

At the Hikawa Shrine, Luna met with the other Senshi. Nitara Nori watched nearby but she remained  
invisible. Luna explained that the situation was worse and the night terrors has interfered with Usagi's  
ability to function.

"Any idea on we help Usagi-Chan?"

Luna asked the Senshi.

"I could help build a dream viewer that way we can watch Usagi's dreams."

Ami answered while reading her textbook. Luna's eyes lit up with hope.

"That would be great! How long will it take?"

Luna asked Ami.

"It would take me a little while, I have to design it to Usagi's dreams."

Ami revealed that it would take awhile to create.

"That sounds great. We should try to cheer up Usagi."

Luna answered and thought cheering up Usagi would do her good.

Usagi sat at a park bench and thought about her dreams when the Four  
Heavenly Kings appeared out of nowhere along with Robo Sniper they spoke to her,

"We have come here to kill you off Usagi Tsukino! We know you are Sailor  
Moon, so give up!"

Kunzite spoke to Usagi and Usagi stood up and grabbed her broach and  
answered them.

"I am in a bad mood and I am taking it out on you! Crystal Moon Enchantment Power!  
Make Up!"

Usagi yelled at the four heavenly kings and she transformed into Crystal Sailor Moon.  
Then Crystal Sailor Moon used her communicator and spoke into it.

"Guys I need your help! The Four Heavenly Kings have returned!"

Crystal Sailor Moon spoke into her communicator and then shut it off once again.

"Robo Sniper, get her!" Kunzite ordered.

"Yes boss!" The creature glared at Crystal Sailor Moon, "I will  
demolish you!"

"Now, Robo Sniper, you can't fight what you can't see!" Crystal  
Sailor Moon told her, wrapping her cape around herself becoming  
invisible.

"What?" the creature exclaimed. "Where did you go?"

"What's the matter? You can't see me?" Crystal Sailor Moon asked in  
a disembodied voice.

"Come out! Show yourself!" Robo Sniper screamed in frustration.

"Burning Mandala!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Sailor Mars and Jupiter suddenly appeared as they made their attacks on the Robo Monster.

"Thanks for the quick response guys!"

Crystal Sailor Moon spoke to the other Sailor Senshi as she reappeared out of nowhere.

"It's time to finish you! Crystal Moon Purity Enlightenment!" Suddenly, a burst of large crescent moons came out of  
her rod and attacked Robo Sniper.

"Damn you!" Robo Sniper bellowed as it turned to dust.

"We'll be back Crystal Sailor Moon, you can count on it!" The four kings spoke in unison as they disappeared from  
the Senshi. Sailor Mars walked up to Crystal Sailor Moon and spoke to her.

"Congratulations Usagi! Are you okay? We were worried for you."

Sailor Mars congratulated Crystal Sailor Moon and she was very worried for her. Crystal Sailor Moon looked at  
Sailor Mars and answered her.

"I am sorry for worrying you all. This is very difficult for me. I don't sleep well at night and if I do, I get the same  
unknown nightmares. I can barely function."

Crystal Sailor Moon answered Usagi and explained that the nightmares were difficult for Usagi to manage.

"Please remember Usagi-Chan, we are here for you."

Sailor Jupiter reminded Sailor Moon.

"I know. Thanks."

Crystal Sailor Moon answered Sailor Jupiter and Luna spoke to Sailor Moon.

"You had us worried," Luna added in a concerned tone, rubbing up  
against Crystal Sailor Moon's legs.

"I'm sorry. I am not the kind of person who likes to share my problems  
with others. I didn't mean to ignore you..."

Usagi couldn't finish the sentence, so Sailor Jupiter finished for  
her, "... dreams have had a profound effect on me..." Usagi was  
clearly surprised by this, "We know about your nightmares. Luna told us.  
We're sorry, but remember that we are a team," Venus told her in a  
soft voice, giving her a hug.

"I am very sorry everyone. I can't burden you anymore. I must go. Goodbye for now."

Crystal Sailor Moon spoke as she wrapped her cape of flight and invisibility around  
her body and she vanished from their sight.

"Usagi..." Sailor Mars spoke out loud as Crystal Sailor Moon vanished from their sight.

"Everyone, I have noticed that all these night terrors has changed Usagi for the worse.  
Not only that, but her dying and reviving also has played a part. Usagi is not the same  
person we had known before. We must try to help her."

Sailor Jupiter explained to the others. Crystal Sailor Destiny was nearby and watched it  
all unfold.

'Usagi is worse than I thought! I must speak to Neeblix at once!'

Crystal Sailor Destiny thought to herself. The situation with Usagi was worse than they all thought.  
Crystal Sailor Destiny knew that Usagi needed help and fast. More battles lie ahead for Crystal Sailor  
Moon and the Sailor Senshi.

Next time on Crystal Sailors, Neeblix appears in Usagi's dream warning her not to engage the next battle  
and the Ice Titan traps the Sailor Senshi and Usagi knowing this tries to free them. Can Usagi free her  
friends? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 04/162/2019  
This episode was originally completed on: 08/02/1997  
This episode was released on: 04/16/2019

Crystal Sailors is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright holders.


	6. Warnings of Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neeblix the Wizard warns Usagi in a dream that if she engages the next battle, she will die.

Kurisutaru Sera: Sono Tanjou No Sono Densetsu-teki Senshi  
Crystal Sailors: The Birth of The Legendary Soldier

EPISODE 005:  
"WARNINGS OF DOOM!"  
By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series “Crystal Sailors and original  
rewrite "Crystal Princess”

Notes 1: This takes place after Sailor Moon R Episode 88.  
Sarah appears later on in the series.

EPISODE 005: WARNINGS OF DOOM!

In the middle of the night, Nitara Nori stood on top of a building in Tokyo and she  
met with her master named Neeblix. Neeblix was an old wizard who was still in  
suspended animation. He spoke to Nitara Nori.

"Have you found our princess yet?"

Neeblix asked in a curious manner.

"Yes, Neeblix. I believe I have."

Nitara answered her master. Nitara knelt on knee to this old man. Neeblix was far much older  
than Nitara and she owed him a lot.

"Good, that's really good! Who is it?"

Neeblix asked again to his Senshi and Nitara in return would answer him.

"I believe that our princess is inside a girl named Usagi Tsukino."

Nitara revealed to her master about where their princess was hiding.

"Oh? Tsukino, Usagi? That's an interesting name for a youngling! Are you sure that  
our princess is inside that girl?"

Neeblix asked once more about the surety about the princess being inside Usagi.

"Yes, master. Usagi has all the memories of our Princess whose name is Crystallina  
and it is causing Usagi to have horrific nightmares beyond comprehension!"

Nitara answered her master about the truth of the matter and Neeblix seemed satisfied about the  
matter.

"Good. We must keep that girl Usagi alive at all costs until the pink crystal can be reforged once again."

Neeblix revealed to Nitara that the pink crystal would one day be reforged as it had been in the past.  
And the image of Neeblix vanished and Nitara Nori stared into the nighttime skyline of Tokyo.

Just after Nitara had finished speaking with her master, that Usagi began to have a terrible nightmare. This  
nightmare was far worse than she had experienced thus far. The conversation was as follows:

'Usagi Tsukino, you shall not engage the next battle!"

The old man warned to Usagi in Usagi's dream.

"Why, why should I not engage the next battle?"

Usagi asked in an agitated tone to this old man.

"Because i have seen the future and you die protecting your friends!"

The old man revealed to Usagi about the nature of her dying in battle. Usagi was shocked  
by the revelation and she didn't believe what the old man had said.

"I have always won my previous fights and you say that I will die in the next fight? Just who are  
you anyway?"

Usagi asked in an agitated tone once again. She didn't like this 'bringer of doom' that brought bad  
news to her in her dreams and she wasn't going to stand for rubbish like this.

"My name is not important at this time. You always risked your life for others, however, you will die  
in the next fight. That I have seen and what I have predicted cannot be changed! You are thus warned  
about this... farewell!"

The old man revealed to Usagi and Usagi woke up from her dream and sweat poured down from her forehead  
as she tried to think of what the old man had told her. Then the phone rang and it was Mamoru and Usagi  
answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Usagi asked as she spoke in to the phone.

"Usako, did you have the same dream? An old man warning you to not engage in the next battle or you will die?"

Mamoru asked Usagi and Usagi grew silent in the realization that she was not the only one who had this terrible  
dream.

"Usako, are you there? Usako?"

Mamoru asked Usagi in the phone and Usagi was so terrified that she could not speak at all.

"Usako? Speak to me Usako!"

Mamoru continued to urge Usako to speak to him and after a couple of minutes, Usagi finally spoke up.

"Yes, Mamo-Chan, I did. It was terrible! I don't have any peace of the other nightmares I have been experiencing  
and now I have this 'warning of doom' telling me not to not engage in the next fight. This nightmares are driving  
me crazy!"

Usagi finally answered and she spoke out of fear and anger about the nightmare she had. All her nightmares that  
she had was driving her crazy.

"Please Usako, calm down! Maybe you should do as that old man suggests and not fight in the next battle."

Mamoru suggested that Usagi not get in the next battle. Usagi didn't want to stay out of the battle, but she had  
no choice.

"But who will fight and defeat all the enemies if I stay out of the battle? But, I will do as you suggest. I won't fight."

Usagi asked Mamoru about her staying out of the battle but she also agreed to not to get in the battle although this  
was against Usagi's own nature.

"Usako, we will deal with this when the time arises. Please try to get some more rest. You will need it. Good night  
Usako. Remember that I love you very much."

Mamoru ended speaking to Mamoru and Usagi hung up the phone and Usagi got up from her bed and stared  
out the window.

Later in the day and at the Ice Titan's palace. The Ice Titan called his minions together before him.

"Belogore and Zoicite, I have a job for you."

The Ice Titan announced to them.

"What is it master?"

Belogore asked his master what the job would be.

"I want you to take Robo Dart with you! I want you to capture Usagi's friends, you will have to draw them into  
battle. That will lead to Usagi arriving at the battle scene to try to bail them out! Take these spears. Have Robo Dart  
throw these at Usagi! I will stand for nothing less! The Crystal Moon Princess, Princess Crystallina MUST BE KILLED!  
I CANNOT HAVE HER REVIVE TO FINISH ME OFF! I FEAR HER POWER! SO FINISH HER OFF! UNDERSTAND?"

The Ice Titan got very wroth and angry. Princess Crystallina was the one who could vanquish the Ice Titan and thus,  
the Ice Titan feared the 'Crystal Princess' from the Crystal Moon Kingdom and Usagi had to be killed in order to prevent  
the prophecy of the 'Chosen One' and the "Legendary Soldier' from coming to pass.

"Yes master, we will go at once!"

Belogore and Zoicite answered the Ice Titan and they left with a new monster called Robo Dart.

Meanwhile, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Ami, and Mamoru were at the park enjoying a picnic. Mamoru told them about his and  
Usagi's dreams. Then Zoicite, Belogore, and Robo Dart appeared.

"Let's do it! Mercury Star Power!"

Ami told them.

"Mars Star Power!"

Rei called out.

"Jupiter Star Power!"

Makoto called out.

"Venus Star Power!"

Minako called out.

"MAKE UP!"

The girls cried. They transformed into their Senshi forms.

Mamoru also transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. The Senshi tried their attacks out on the monster...

"Bubble Spray..."

Sailor Mercury called out sending a spray of watery mist out at Robo Dart, Robo Dart deflected  
the attack!

"Burning Mandala..."

Sailor Mars called out and in the same effect, her attack was deflected like before.

"Supreme Thunder..."

Sailor Jupiter called out. In the same effect, her attack was also deflected!

The attacks were cut off by Belogore who froze them all in solid plastic!

"Now we wait for Usagi to show up."

Belogore spoke.

Luna, Artemis, and Usagi were at the Hikawa Shrine. Yuuichirou came up to her.

"Do you know where Rei-San is."

Yuuichirou asked.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday."

Usagi replied.

"Thank you."

Yuuichirou replied.

"YUUICHIROU! YOU CAN'T STOP IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUR TRAINING!"

Rei's Grandfather yelled at Yuuichirou. Yuuichirou and Rei's Grandfather ran off. Suddenly the Ice  
Titan appeared.

"Usagi Tsukino, I have a challenge for you if you are up to it."

The Ice Titan began speaking to Usagi. Usagi began to be agitated by the presence of this enemy.

"What do you want you slimeball?"

Usagi asked in an angry tone. She hated him far more than the other previous villains she had faced  
so far.

"I have captured your friends and if you want them back, you will fight my monster 'Robo Dart' and  
if you win, your friends will be freed. Do you like that challenge?"

The Ice Titan revealed that he had captured her friends and he wanted Usagi to fight his monster.

"Whatever you dish up, I don't like. However, I have no choice. I will accept your challenge!"

Usagi answered and the Ice Titan smiled and said no more and vanished. Usagi prepared to transform, however  
Luna stopped her. Mamoru told the dream to Luna and Luna didn't want Usagi to die.

"You can't go! You'll die! Remember the warning you received in the dream?"

Luna asked Usagi if she remembered the warning that she received.

"I remember my dream, but my friends are more important than my own life. I must rescue them."

Usagi answered Luna. She was dead set on rescuing her friends regardless of what happened to her.

"I remember the dream! My friends are important too! Do I just let them die just because I listened to my  
dream instead, of what my friends need. Right now, they need ME! Crystal Moon Enchant..."

Usagi replied. She tried to transform, but the same man in the dream came into her head.

"YOU WILL NOT ENGAGE THE NEXT BATTLE!"

The old man yelled in Usagi's mind and Usagi mind could not be changed. She was going to transform anyway  
regardless of what the consequences were.

"I have to for my friends! I am sorry! Moon Crystal Enchantment Power! Make Up!"

Usagi answered and transformed into Crystal Sailor Moon and she flew off with her cape of flight and  
invisibility. She got there within a few minutes. She landed on the ground.

"For hurting my friends just to kill me... that is unforgivable! I am the pretty suited Sailor Soldier Crystal Sailor Moon!  
In place of the Moon I will punish you!"

Usagi told her custom words of greeting.

"FEEL MY DARTS! CAN YOU DODGE THEM?"

Robo Dart spoke as he started throwing darts at Crystal Sailor Moon. Crystal Sailor Moon tried to dodge the darts.  
They were moving so fast that she couldn't dodge them. One of the spears hit her in the chest and pierced her heart.  
Crystal Sailor Moon collapsed to the ground.

"No! It will not end this way!"

Crystal Sailor Moon called for her staff!

"This is for my friends. Crystal Moon Purity Enlightenment!"

Crystal Sailor Moon called out. Large crescent moons attacked Robo Dart! Robo Dart turned to dust. The spell on  
Tuxedo Kamen and the Sailor Senshi was broken! Crystal Sailor Moon collapsed to the floor. Belogore and Zoicite  
vanished. Tuxedo Kamen and the Sailor Senshi ran to Crystal Sailor Moon. All the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen were  
very emotional over Crystal Sailor Moon risking her life to save them.

"She risked her very life to save us..."

Mars spoke to the others and her emotions caused her to stop speaking.

"What will we do now without Sailor Moon to fight this enemy?"

Mercury asked as she to was overcome with emotion. Nearby was Crystal Sailor Destiny and she spoke to herself.

:My master's warning of doom came to pass. I must use my powers and save Usagi before it's too late."

Crystal Sailor Destiny spoke to herself about the warning of doom coming to pass. Usagi had died to save  
her friends. they meant so much to her. What would they do now without Sailor Moon? Usagi listened to her  
own heart and did what she thought was right. Destiny watched the Senshi, but the Senshi couldn't see her.

"I will heal and reverse the damage done to Sailor Moon."

Destiny spoke to herself again about Usagi. Destiny readied her staff. She had to save Usagi before it was  
too late! Destiny fired her staff and a bright pink light covered Usagi. Will Usagi revive? Stay there and  
find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED....

Next time on Crystal Sailors, Usagi revives and gives to Venus her broach and her Moon Pen and Usagi vanishes  
from the Sailor Senshi's sight. And the Ice Titan and the Senshi begin their search to find Usagi. Can the Senshi  
find Usagi before it's too late? Stay there and find out.

This episode was completed on: 05/03/2019  
This episode was originally completed on: 08/03/1997  
This episode was released on: 05/03/2019

CRYSTAL SAILORS: THE BIRTH OF THE LEGENDARY SOLDIER is developed  
from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled:  
"Crystal Sailors" and "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The Crystal Sailors."

Crystal Princess is own by the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright  
holders.


End file.
